


For the Web Is Dark and Full of Spoilers

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: (because he totally would be), F/M, Ficlet, in which Crane is the world's most pedantic fanboy, pure and utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of fighting monsters, Abbie wants to go straight to bed, but Crane thinks there is a more pressing issue at hand. (Canon-divergent after S3, minor spoilers for Game of Thrones S6.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Web Is Dark and Full of Spoilers

It’s a few hours before dawn when the two of them finally return home after putting down the pack of hellhounds that had been terrorizing Sleepy Hollow for the past few weeks. Bruised, scratched, and saddled with an early morning at the bureau, Abbie has every intention of dragging herself upstairs and falling into bed without so much as brushing her teeth.

Crane, on the other hand, hovers at the threshold of the living room.

 Noting the expectant look he’s giving her, Abbie finally says, “What?”

 “We must watch the finale of Game of Thrones,” he says, as though that ought to have been the most obvious thing in the world to her.

 Abbie rolls her eyes. “Crane, it is three in the damn morning. Your Khaleesi feels can wait until I get home tomorrow.”

 Crane arches a brow. “Firstly, the young lady’s name is Daenerys Targaryen; _khaleesi_ was a title she held whilst espoused to Khal Drogo, and one she no longer bears as his widow,” he says imperiously, and Abbie was totally aware of that, but sometimes she can’t resist an Ichabod Crane fanboy rant. “Secondly, you know full well that my allegiance is to House Stark. And thirdly--and most importantly--you know that the very instant either of us ventures onto the internet we shall be most ignobly beset by spoilers. It shall be ‘Hold the door’ all over again,” he finishes solemnly, his shoulders drooping.

 Abbie chews on her lip, considering. She looks at the clock, then back at Crane and his sad puppy eyes. “Okay, screw it. You want popcorn?”

 “You are a rose among thorns, Lieutenant,” Crane says, beaming as he follows her into the kitchen.

 “Hey, I’m not doing this for you. This is for my baby, Jon.”

 “The fact remains,” Crane says, his enthusiasm wholly undiminished.


End file.
